criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Skin in the Game
Skin in the Game '''is the seventh case of Eurrera, and the first case of Heart Ridge. Plot Faith and the Player arrive at the auction and see that the flower was recently sold to someone. Before they could find out anything, they hear a scream. Running out there, they discover the body of actress Harper Commercio, skinned and propelled over the auction pool. In the first chapter, the duo flagged the witness, goth heir Adelia Bannister, for the murder. They also flag photographer Ruth Hansen after finding a photo of her and the victim, along with artist Joan Bell, who recently painted a rather lewd painting of her on behalf of the victim. They also discover a bloody beach ball, recorded as a sadistic message. There was a stain on the beach ball, revealing that the killer drinks red wine. Along with not being able to find anything incriminating about the victim, profiler Abigail Kat explained that due to the victim not being in the water at all, shows that the killer has hydrophobia. At the end of the second chapter, they get a call from the Eurrera sign, explaining that the voice was the auction host and wants to see them by the Eurrera sign. In the second chapter, they meet the owner of the voice, auction host Virginia Holst. She explains that the victim was late to the auction because she was relaxing at the Eurrera sign, even saying that she was the laziest actress she's ever seen. They also flag Fluxford architect Jack Commercio for the murder, discovering that the victim was his step daughter. Heartbroken, he sighs, saying that he was building a new home on the beach away from everyone so that he can enjoy some time with his family. Nonetheless, there was nothing he could do now. There was also a bloody tennis ball in a trash can at the auction, covered in dirt and blood, meaning that the killer knocked out the victim with the rock hard tennis ball and skinned her at the Eurrera sign, meaning that the killer plays tennis. A bunch of questions unanswered, the team decides to go back to the observatory deck for more evidence. In the third chapter, they look through more of the Eurrera sign when they find a briefcase. In the briefcase is a bloody amputation knife, covered in skin. Disgusted, they continue the investigation. On the lounge chairs, they find a sheath for the amputation knife, and a tray of firewood, which hid the secret of some of the victim's skin. Eventually, they arrest photographer Ruth Hansen for the murder. Before the recent rivalry, Ruth and the victim were best friends throughout college. One night, filled with alcohol and peer pressured, the victim commanded Hansen to drive to her house quickly so that her stepdad doesn't catch him. In the middle of the ride home, however, Hansen accidentally ran into a group of teenagers and killed two of them, critically injuring one. Commercio, instead of agreeing to Hansen's wishes and telling no one, she posted the gruesome car accident on Automatigram. Luckily, the post was taken down by administrators before anyone could see. For revenge, while taking a picture of famous artist Joan Bell, she saw the victim's stepdad enter the auction and knew it was time for revenge. She saw Harper running off from her stepdad and followed her. She eventually tailed behind Harper and hit her in the head with a tennis ball. Realizing that she was dead, she quickly framed a serial killer called "The Heart Holder", who finds gruesome ways to display their victim's bodies. She skinned half of Harper and propelled her over the pool, then quickly running around Heart Ridge to dispose of the evidence. Hansen was sent to life in prison. After the trial, the Player and chief Baldwin decide to ask auction host Virginia Holst where the flower is, her responding in a shrug. After looking through the auction book and discovering that it was bought by awards host Adrian Shaker. After confessing that the flower almost blew his hair off, he left it at the pool. The team retrieved it and it was luckily unscathed. They also speak to Adelia's concerns about the killer photographer Ruth Hansen tried to frame, known as "The Heart Holder". Known for taking the hearts and leaving the bodies in grotesque ways, she decided to warn the Player and Faith more about them. They find a faded wanted poster of "The Heart Holder," a person with a mask with hearts around the eyes. After a few days of quiet progress in the office, profiler Abigail Kat realized that that was the same mask as the mask in the movie 'Hearts of Broken Glass.' They hurry, Kat taking the Player and Armstrong to the movie set. Summary Victim * Harper Commercio (found skinned and propelled over the auction pool) Murder Weapon * Amputation Knife Killer * Ruth Hansen Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks red wine. *This suspect has hydrophobia. *This suspect plays tennis. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks red wine. *This suspect has hydrophobia. *This suspect plays tennis. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a white rose. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks red wine. *This suspect has hydrophobia. *This suspect plays tennis. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks red wine. *This suspect has hydrophobia. *This suspect plays tennis. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a white rose. Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays tennis. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a white rose. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks red wine. *The killer has hydrophobia. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer is 21 or younger. *The killer wears a white rose. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Beach Ball) (New Suspect: Adelia Bannister) * Examine Bloody Beach Ball. (Result: Maroon Liquid) * Talk to Adelia about finding the body. (Victim Identified: Harper Commercio) (New Crime Scene: Auction) * Investigate Auction. (Clues: Photo of Victim, Locked Phone) * Examine Photo of Victim. (New Suspect: Ruth Hansen) * Speak to Ruth about the photo with the victim. * Examine Locked Phone. (New Suspect: Joan Bell) * Ask Joan why she painted that picture of the victim. * Analyze Maroon Liquid. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks red wine.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer has hydrophobia.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Talk to Virginia about contacting the police. (Result: Virginia drinks red wine.) (New Crime Scene: Eurrera Sign) * Investigate Eurrera Sign. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Tripod) * Examine Victim's Phone. (New Suspect: Jack Commercio) * Inform Jack about his stepdaughter's murder. * Examine Tripod. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Ruth's Fingerprints) * Speak to Ruth about leaving her tripod on the crime scene. (Result: Ruth has hydrophobia.) (New Crime Scene: Display Stage) * Investigate Display Stage. (Clues: Auction Book, Trash Can, Adelia's Broken Tablet) * Examine Auction Book. (Result: Joan's Loss) * Learn about Joan losing the vintage painting to the victim. (Result: Joan drinks red wine and has hydrophobia.) * Examine Adelia's Broken Tablet. (Result: Footprint) * Examine Footprint. (Result: Victim's Footprint) * See why the victim broke Adelia's tablet. (Result: Adelia has hydrophobia.) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Tennis Ball) * Analyze Bloody Tennis Ball. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer plays tennis.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Investigate Observation Stage. (Clues: Jack's Briefcase, Auction Transcript, Goth Diary) * Examine Jack's Briefcase. (Murder Weapon Identified: Amputation Knife) * Talk to Jack about the murder weapon in his briefcase. (Result: Jack plays tennis.) * Examine Auction Transcript. (Result: Victim's Rivalry) * Speak to Virginia about the victim competing for a necklace. (Result: Virginia has hydrophobia and plays tennis, Joan plays tennis, Ruth drinks red wine and plays tennis.) * Examine Goth Diary. (Result: Rant About the Victim) * Question Adelia about speaking bad about the victim. (Result: Adelia drinks red wine and plays tennis.) * Investigate Lounge Chairs. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Sheath, Firewood Tray) * Examine Firewood Tray. (Result: Skin) * Examine Skin. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Sheath. (Result: White Powder) * Analyze Skin Cells. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer is 21 or younger.) * Analyze White Powder. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a white rose.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to 'And The Award Goes To...' (1/6). And The Award Goes To... (1/6) *Talk to Virginia about the person who bought the flower. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigate Auction. (Clues: Faded Auction Book) *Examine Faded Auction Book. (Result: Adrian’s Name) *Ask Adrian why he bought the flower. (Reward: x Gold Chain) *Investigate Backyard Pool. (Clues: x Flower) *Analyze Flower. (6:00:00) (Result: Unscathed Flower) *Listen to Adelia’s concerns. *Investigate Eurrera Sign. (Clues: Faded Wanted Poster) *Examine Faded Wanted Poster. (Result: The Heart Holder) *Move on to a new case now!